Episode 5413 (29 December 2016)
Synopsis In flat 5B, Lee looks anxious as he browses websites for baby goods; they’re expensive. Whitney admits to Lee that she’s struggling to deal with the fact that he was involved in the Vic robbery; it’s unsettling her. Lee panics about his review at work today; Whitney suggests that not getting extended may not be such a bad thing. Lee bumps into Jack on the Square and promises that he’ll get him the rent money he owes today. Already late for work, Lee loses his temper when the car park meter won’t take his money. An attendant arrives and attempts to calm Lee down; he’s mortified when she flinches away from him. Lee arrives at the office late and is berated by Haroon. Lee is put under pressure when Haroon lingers by him and demands that he make a sale. Lee tries his best and manages to convince an elderly lady to make a purchase; Haroon struggles to hide that he’s impressed. Lee’s crippled with guilt when Oz reminds him that the lady he made the sale for is locked into a contract – she’ll have to pay to switch. In Haroon’s office, Lee is told that he’s passed his probationary review by the skin of his teeth. Oz brands Lee a spineless rat and tells him that Whitney will be looking for something better. At breaking point, Lee writes a note reading, ‘I’m sorry’ and places it on his car’s dash board… Martin’s not keen when Stacey suggests that she might invite Max to the market traders’ Christmas party; she feels he needs cheering up. Martin laments to Michelle that he’s concerned about Max’s motives and asks her to sound him out. Michelle corners Max in the café and introduces herself, before attempting to make small talk. Michelle feels awkward when the questions are reversed and Max asks why it’s been so long since she’s visited Walford. Michelle tells Martin that she thinks he should leave Max well alone. Martin’s unimpressed to arrive home to Max and Stacey catching up. Stacey accuses Martin of holding her past against her; his distrust of Max is unfair. Martin tells Stacey that he’s found something key out - Phil paid a juror off to find Max guilty. Roxy worries to Ronnie about how Jack will react when he finds out that Roxy is moving to Ongar too. Ronnie suggests that Roxy softens the blow by helping out a bit more. Ronnie declares how excited she is – it’s the family’s chance to move forward together. Later, when Jack wants to go and meet Penny for lunch in Covent Garden, Roxy agrees to babysit. With Ricky and Amy fighting, Roxy attempts to distract them and agrees to a game of hide and seek. As Roxy finds them, she’s shocked to see that the pair are playing with Ronnie’s wedding dress and lipstick. Roxy attempts to placate the situation by telling the pair they can have some of their Christmas chocolate. Ronnie and Jack arrive home to find Roxy asleep on the sofa and to discover that Ricky’s been sick; Jack’s unimpressed. With tears in her eyes, Roxy brands herself a lost cause. Roxy crosses Max in the Square Gardens and moans about the fact that she hasn’t been invited to the market traders’ party. Max declares that he’s going and suggests that she goes with him; Roxy agrees. Jack admits to Ronnie that he’s looking forward to cutting ties with Roxy. Sharon finds Ian and states that they need to tell Phil the truth – Max is back. Abi walks in on Dot feeding Ethel the cat sardines – she suggests that she’ll take him to work to see if he’s micro-chipped. Later, Abi arrives home – Ethel hasn’t been chipped. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes